


Bully Scholarship Edition: Going down with the Crazy,Fearless, and outkasts.

by StressTheMess



Category: Bully: Scholarship Edition
Genre: Help?, M/M, how do i even write, i dont even know, what, what the fuck am i doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressTheMess/pseuds/StressTheMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sexual harassment, and weapon violence ahead. ( I added extra words with more detail so it's not boring and dull). Go on.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 5 oh, i mean 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual harassment, and weapon violence ahead. ( I added extra words with more detail so it's not boring and dull). Go on.

You what?! pete said in disbelief. B-but what about all those times you picked on me and pushed me around? pete said all at once. Gary gave him a odd look. Oh my femme-boy.. Did you just rejected me? ME! gary said with a hand on his chest. Oh ho ho, your in hot water now femme-bitch. After all I did for you and you throw me out like trash!? 'No gary I didn't mean it like that really, It's just that you surprise me.' pete said trying to calm him down. Gary mean-mugged him. A snow ball hit gary in the back of the head. Gary slowly turned around holding in every bit of anger. ''JIMMY!, you little pathetic scum I'm going to kill you!'' Gary ran after him while jimmy was running away towards the ice. Now what? pete said to himself. it was getting a bit dark. I could probably go to the park before curfew. Pete wants to go with gary but it's best to let him cool down and think about what happened.

 

                                                                                                               ___________

As soon as petey made it to the park there was three boys there larger then pete. Oh boy.. petey thought to himself. Pete slowly walks towards the swings trying to not get there attention but with the snow its impossible without it making sounds. The three townies looked at pete eyeing him like a prey. Petey looked slowly and sat down gently in the swing. Pete swing slowly, ignoring the snow on the seat, trying to avoid eye contact. Two townies walked up to pete as one watch from afar. Pete looks up, Um hello? 'You look mighty fine, what are you doing here all alone baby? Pete blushed slightly. Oh noting really I was bored I guess. What's your name? pete questioned trying to make small talk. 'I'm Duncan and this is gurney, that guy on the bench back there is edgar, Our clique leader. Oh, I'm pete but people call me petey, peter, or the one I hate ''femme-boy''. Duncan laughed and touched the side of pete's face. 'Cute and funny huh?'

 

Pete looked uncomfortable and just nodded. 'Ooh you got a nice body petey. You going to let me hit? Gurney said. Uhm no, Can you both leave me alone? Duncan ignored petes request and started to feel on pete's junk, while gurney lifted up petes shirt and started to feel on his chest. Petey moaned with displeasure. P-please stop, pete said slowly taking in deep breaths. 'Ahh..mmm stop! pete wanted gary now then ever in a situation like this. With a faint in his eyes, pete see's a man holding a wooden bat running towards the two men. It was gary. Gary rushed over to them and knocked Duncan out with a single hit, gary Decapitated gurney beating down on his stomach and legs, stomping them down with his feet at the same time crushing them with the wooden bat. The leader rushed out at gary and punched him on the side of his face, Gary drop-kicked him and bashed his head in. 'Gary!' pete jumped and hugged gary as tight as possible. Gary made a groaning noise and hugged back. 'Let's go back to your dorm pete its dangerous out here. Pete nodded happily and clung onto gary. Pete just wonders how gary knew where he was and was in need of help,

 

Maybe its cause.. Gary knows all.


	2. Chapter 1

Pete was sitting in his bedroom dorm paying no attention to everyone else as usual. Even if he did try he would get bullied on it. It was winter in Bullsworth, The time to throw snow at peoples face's or even run on thin ice as a prefect will run after you. Pete only wore gloves to keep his hands warm and noting else. The door creek open. Pete turned around fast knowing his door was lock.

 

W-Who's there? pete asked quietly. Your mother femme-boy, Who else? gary called out opening the door as he entered uninvited. 'Oh come on gary cant you just leave me alone for once? pete said by mistake. Pete was always a wimp so he never really spoke up before other than gary. 'My-my femme-boy, Look who finally grew some balls.' Gary was walking towards pete paying no attention to the open door. So petey where's your little hero boyfriend Hopkins? 'How did you even get in here gary?' pete said trying to change the subject. Gary stood there looking at the door then at pete. 'Hmm'. gary hummed out loud. So I'm going to ask you again weak one, Where's your hero? Answer me! gary said grabbing on petes collar. Your hurting me gary, stop! pete said trying to push him off. Gary was heavy weighted for a slender guy. OH. gary said aloud but not shouting it. He's not my boyfriend gary. So please get out of here, I have to finish my math homework. Pete said hoarsely while still holding garys bawled up fist still on his collar. Gary had finally let go and looked around the room as if someone was there running around.

 

Pete.. I'm going to ask you nicely for the third time. gary said taking a breath. Where is Hopkins? I..i don't know gary really I was in here all day, Pete said fiddling with his fingers. Petey my boy.. Scum, Come with me and don't make any excuse I don't give a fuck about you math work. Gary said with a blank tone. Pete got up and decide not to say anything else. Pete followed behind gary like a lost puppy, Followed by stares from the nerds or non-clique students. Pete just held his head down, hoping for jimmy to save him. Pete did like jimmy but he was afraid of his reaction on asking him out. Gary stopped walking without a word, and pete bumped into him making him lose thought and looking around as if there was fire everywhere. Why did you stop? pete said unknowingly. Gary said noting but knowing him he probably done it on purpose with a devilish smirk. Pete ran ahead of gary, holding his hand. Gary looked surprise but did noting and kept walking. Pete hates gary but feels safe with him at the same time, maybe because if anyone else messes with pete there will be hell to pay. Sometimes pete likes it when gary doesn't push him off when he hugs him or holds his hand. Pete cant help falling in love with his worst enemy.

 

You hear that pete? gary said holding pete's shoulder to force him to stop walking. Pete was in deep thought so of course he got startled and jumped. I don't hear anything gary. Pete looked around. I only hear people walking in snow. Gary put his hand on pete's mouth and it melted pete inside. Pete never been touched without meeting a fist. I hear.. Gary trailed off. I hear your stupid thoughts. Gary knows all. Pete blushed a dark red. Pete pushed gary off, 'God you really are crazy aren't you!' Hahaha, Wow femme-boy you really do enjoy my company perv. Gary said facing him. You know I don't mind your verbal seduction petey. Gary cup his face leaning in close to his face. Pete leaned in closer, close to locking lips. 'Yo Pete!' Jimmy called out and pete panicked backing away from gary. Pete didn't call back, Whenever he's around jimmy he cant speak, with his heart pounding. Pete did a little wave, Now with an angry gary. What the fuck do you want now james? Jimmy ignored gary's rude comment and went to hugged petey. Pete frozed with a warm expression on his face and gary grew jealous.

So pete, gary said pulling pete towards him. Wanna go back to your dorm and you know, he said rubbing petes arm. Jimmy sigh, Alright listen gary I know what your up too, I only like pete as a friend so knock it off. Hearing those words pete just stood there with a horrifying look. C'mon pete wanna go slide on ice and fall like idiots? Jimmy said smiling. Gary eyed pete up and down. 'Femme-boy are you fucking okay? Pete did an hug-like emotion towards gary. Gary smirked at jimmy and hugged petey getting a handful on petes ass. Pete made an high pitch noise, Gary only chuckled. 'Man whatever I'm out of here' jimmy said irritated walking away. Pete.. gary said in his ear. Y-yes gary? 'I like you.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M/M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to read your ass off on this one. ( Sexual content ahead).

Pete kept glaring at gary the whole time they walked. Petey doesn't know what he wants anymore. Jimmy basically friend-zoned him, But pete wasn't having that. Even if gary picks on him or even torment him day and night he is not letting anyone else have gary. He loved him some gary. Once gary and pete arrived at pete's room, gary plop himself on the bed without saying a word. 'Why did you let those assholes touch you like that? gary said looking at pete. Pete said noting, not only upset but ashamed. 'Come lay in bed with me pete'. Pete hesitated but got on top of gary. 'Woah femme-boy what do you think your doing'? gary said slight annoyed. It's cold gary. pete simply said. But you have a blanket right there femme-boy. Pete jumped on gary like he was riding him and whined 'But garryy it's colddd!' As pete kept jumping on gary he was making little pant-like noises. Pete was going to keep doing this until he got an response. Gary didn't stop petey, he found it a turn on when pete didn't fight back and begged when he wanted things. 'Mmm pete I like that' gary groaned. Pete blushed and smiled. Pete stopped and realized that the door was still open. Gary froze without a word probably knowing half the boys heard and the noise the bed made which was a squeaking type.

 

Uhm gary, pete said nervously. Gary or pete didn't move from their position. 'Well-Well' jimmy said walking in the room. Why not have a party of three? Damn gary I can hear you moaning and petes dick riding all the way from my room. Gary grinned, 'The walls are thin dumbass'. Pete get off him, jimmy said demanding. Why should he Hopkins? Petey loves this psychotic dick, don't you petey-boy? Pete stayed silent still on top of gary. He rather not say anything now, knowing he still likes jimmy he rather have gary instead. 'Lets face it jimmy-boy, You friend-zoned poor pete here so he came running to me, it's not my fault you had to get jealous. gary stayed smiling. You know Hopkins it's a damn shame you had to give up pete like this after all. He paused. It will be fun to slide big things in his little body. 'GARY!' pete shouted. Jimmy was just in awe hearing this from gary. He never saw this side of him before.

 

I think its best I go, pete said. 'No no femme-boy why leave now when I finally have you alone? gary questioned. It's not you gary I-I just feel uncomfortable right now. pete said. You heard the man Hopkins, leave. Pete didn't move from where he was neither did gary. Pete held his hands with his head down. Gary only stared at the ceiling. Fine i'll see you later pete. Jimmy left mumbling words underneath his breath.

 

Now where was we..Gary said holding pete close. I wanna make love petey, gary whisper in his ear. Pete felt like loose rubber at the point. Whenever gary talks like this and touches him gently, pete feels all kinds of ways and feeling like a hot volcano getting ready to erupt. Gary always teases pete like this but it never went as far like sex. Pete was ready now, maybe if he does this with gary he wont pick on him no more. 'Gary..' pete moaned, Pete wanted to please gary so he tried taking in control. Pete kissed his neck tenderly leaving bright red marks, but pete didn't went down, He wanted to leave his mark and give him a hickey. Pete kept sucking on gary's neck. Gary panted softly while he lift petes shirt up so he can take it off. Pete stopped to take his shirt off then right back to sucking, grinding gary's crotch slowly. Gary moaned the name femme-boy, touching on petes back slowly. Gary unzipped his pant's pulling out his dick. Pete felt it rubbed on his stomach and so he lifted himself up to hump on it. Gary moaned loudly now, as his dick was getting wet, leaving a mess on petes pants while they both was getting hot in a intense licking and grinding. Pete stopped and took off his pants while panting hard. gary lifted up pete and sat him down slowly on his dick. But he slid down fast because they both was wet. Pete jumped on it causing the bed to move with them, gary moved along with pete matching his speed making pete moan hard. Pete leaned down attempting to kiss his neck, 'fuck me harder gary, harder!' pete groaned in his ear. gary pumped himself harder making him sweat out his hair. Pete rubbed down garys nuts while half-assed biting garys neck. 'Ooh baby touch me like that, petey more.. more mm, don't stop!", gary moaned pulling down pete's neck for no reason. As all that in one gary busted all his cum in pete's stomach. Pete did an pant-moan and collapse next to gary. Both was panting in a sweaty mess. Pete cuddled against gary smiling knowing he has a friend.

 

Gary, Pete said dryly. 'What?' gary responded in a groggily voice. You know the door's still open right? 'Fuck'. gary said weary then drift off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promised didn't I? :-) (Graphic rape in this chapter). More to come just wait, -Sorry this is a bit short but like I said busy, and when I wrote it on paper it looked like a shit ton, Also sorry for the cheesy ending. Oh well.. Atleast theres some sort of sex in there right?.. RIGHT?

Pete woken up hazy, He look over to gary, he was still sleeping. Pete wanted to get to class but was to comfortable in where he was, 'Wont hurt to skip this once', pete thought to himself. Pete leaned up with his knee's to his chest. 'I hate..' gary mumbled in his sleep. Pete only shrug his shoulders and got up to get dress in clean clothes. Pete walked around the dorm only to meet Hopkins face to face. 'Oh hey there jimmy!' pete jumped with fright. Jimmy gave an emotionless look. Jimmy, are you okay? pete asked quietly. 'I'm fine', but maybe shut your door next time'. Jimmy looked upset. Whats wrong jimmy? Jimmy pulled a fake smile. 'It's noting petey, Want to go to the Carnival? 'Oh jimmy I would love to! nobody asked me out before! pete was excited. Jimmy chuckled, Fine lets go then, but let me get my jacket first. Pete waited silently. Alright petey ready? Of course slow poke let's go! Pete and jimmy walked out the dorm together heading towards the carnival.

* * *

Here we are petey! Jimmy said smiling, but not smiling about the carnival but the fact they was holding hands. Pete jumped with excitement but shivering at the same time. 'Maybe this is my chance to win petes love back!' jimmy thought to himself. Uh here pete, jimmy said taking off his jacket. Jimmy put the jacket around petey giving him a wink. 'Oh jimmy you shouldn't have, Thanks.' Pete smiled while his face was turning a bright pink. But won't you be cold jimmy? 'I'll be fine, the weather is noting to me.' Jimmy said with confidence. Plus pete you look cute with a big jacket around you, your small. Pete gave jimmy a annoyed look. 'Fine, fine let's just go have fun'.

* * *

Wow that was fun!, Oh hey jimmy its getting late, I should go now. Pete takes off jimmy's jacket and hands it to him. ' Oh-hah pete you can keep it on I can always get it back at the dorm'. Pete smiled. 'Your really sweet jimmy thanks for a great time'. Pete kissed jimmy's cheek. Jimmy gave a wide grin. Pete walked off. 'Wait pete!' jimmy jogged to him. Wanna just have a little more fun? Pete sigh, Jimmy I would love to but gary might but worried sick'. Hearing gary's name made jimmy fueled with anger. 'Oh.. so you two are going out?" jimmy said calmly as possible. What? No! not at all pete said with a nervous laugh. We both know how gary gets jimmy, but I cant stay any longer. Jimmy forcefully held petes arm. 'Ow jimmy that kinda hurts!' pete said frowning. Jimmy led pete to his beach house, dragging him with force. As soon as jimmy arrived at the beach house he kicked the door open and threw pete on the bed. 'Jimmy what the hell man!' Jimmy got on top of pete, pinning him down. Pete kicked his feet, only hitting air, 'Get off jimmy your scaring me!' pete shouted. Jimmy forcefully rip pete's shirt off, struggling to unbutton his pant's. Pete kept struggling to get jimmy off. Jimmy slid petes pants down with no hesitation. Jimmy pulled his cock out, awkwardly prepared for this. Jimmy lifted up petes leg's and inserted his dick in deep inside pete hitting his prostate. 'Jimmy..' pete painfully moaned, holding on the sheets tight. 'pleaseee, stop jimmy' pete whined with a pleading tone. Jimmy pounded hard into pete, causing this to make wet noises. Pete held his head back clenching his teeth hard, 'Ahhh Jimmy!' pete panted. Jimmy kept his position only going faster each minute. Jimmy started to pant hard. Jimmy did two hard thrust and came deep in pete causing them to both moan loud. Jimmy fell on pete still inside of him, Starting to sleep slowly and soon into deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for a short one :o, Maybe next chapter will be longer.

Pete woken up ashamed holding onto his forehead still lying on the bed. Pete looked over to jimmy whom was still sleeping. 'I can't believe I fell in love to a harmful demanding person, I just fell for pure evil.' pete made quiet sniffling, trying to not wake jimmy. Pete got up and took off jimmy's jacket tossing it onto the bed, Then putting on his pants knowing he has to walk alone back to the dorm with a torn shirt. Pete walked out of the beach house and running his way back to the dorm with tears filling his eyes.

* * *

Pete walked in the boys dorm heading towards gary's room. 'It's unlock', pete said aloud quietly. He entered the room and quickly lay on garys bed crying. Pete notice garys shirt on the bed, he grabbed it inhaling the scent and laying his head on it. 'Who's in here?' gary called out from his shower. 'Pete', but that came out as a low hoarse voice when he tried to shout it. Pete had stop crying when he heard garys soothing voice. Gary opened the bathroom door with his towel around his waist. Pete's mouth opened a little seeing this sight. 'You look upset petey-boy,' gary said dropping his towel. Pete looked away ignoring garys comment. Gary got dressed pretty quickly then sat down next to pete's head. Gary rubbed petes head calming him down, he know's pete had been crying. 'Why aren't you talking baby?' gary said smiling. Pete turned his head, 'Baby?' he said with a confused look. Gary looked at petes shirt and made an angry expression. You got beat up? Pete ignored. 'Pete.. answer me before _I_   get upset. gary said trying to calm himself.

  


'Gary I..' pete got interrupted. Femme-boy.. Why is there cum dripping down your leg? gary lifted up petes cuffs and showed him. 'Gary..' pete cried in gary's lap. 'I've been rape', pete said with his voice muffled. You've what?! Gary wanted to get up in anger but didn't want to hurt pete. Pete clawed garys lap. 'Who did this to you pete?' I.. I wont say, I don't want either of you guys getting hurt! pete said lifting himself up. Pete, 'it hurts that you cant trust me, You know I love you... Right?' Pete felt speechless after hearing those words. Gary I.. didn't know you felt this way towards me. Petes jaw hung open a tad bit. Gary sigh, 'Petey-boy I didn't say 'I like you', for shits and giggles I ment it.' Gary.. pete trailed off to hug gary.  


  


Go out with me? pete said softly. 'of course.. Pete.'  



End file.
